


Fealty

by shinysylver



Series: Kylux Cantina Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Community: Kylux Cantina, Emperor Hux, Humiliation, M/M, Mercy - Freeform, Pre-Slash, at best...but come on humiliation is like foreplay for these two, or so Hux claims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Emperor Hux demands fealty.





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "kiss the ring" in the Kylux Cantina. The theme for the week was "mercy."

"Kiss the ring."

Kylo stared at the gaudy thing. It was made of heavy gold and encrusted with rubies and when the light hit it properly the gems looked almost like blood. Kylo appreciated that about it, even if he hated every moment of kneeling at Hux's feet staring at the thing. It was an indignity made worse by the hundreds of eyes watching his humiliation.

Finally after several moments of hesitation, Hux's patience began to run out. "Either kiss the ring and swear fealty to your new emperor or you _will_ be executed for treason. My mercy does not come without condition."

Kylo knew that he could probably massacre the entire room before they managed to bring him down. He could easily wrest control of the Order back from Hux. But it wouldn't matter. The coup Hux had led had proven that Kylo was unable to hold the loyalty of the Order. If he wanted to accomplish his goals and tear down the last remnants of the Jedi's influence upon the Galaxy he couldn't do it from the throne.

Working from the shadows would serve his purposes better anyway.

He grabbed Hux's hand and squeezed it tighter than necessary as he pressed a kiss to the cold metal. "I swear on the Force that I will in the future be faithful to the emperor, never cause him harm, and protect him completely against all persons in good faith and without deceit."

The words tasted like ash in his mouth, but he could feel the truth of them ringing in the Force. Breaking an oath made on the Force wouldn't be lightly done.

"Rise my knight," Hux ordered. His voice was serious, but the glee radiating off of him was sickening. Kylo was certain that he would live to regret this decision. "Everyone but my knight is dismissed."

The room was packed with Hux's loyal followers eager to watch him brought low, but they left quickly at Hux's command. "Did my humiliation please you?"

"Greatly." Hux stood up from the throne. "Now come, we have actual work to do... assuming you intend to keep your oath?"

"You know I will," Kylo answered. He hadn't turned against Snoke casually. He'd been driven to that point by years of abuse and manipulation and killing Snoke had brought him nothing but loss and pain. He wouldn't break this oath without great cause. "Or you wouldn't have asked it of me."

"Oh don't look so miserable," Hux said. "Your first mission is going to be eliminating the scavenger. Surely you can't complain about that."

Kylo stood up straighter. "A wise decision."

"I told you I would grant you mercy," Hux said. "As long as you are loyal, there is no reason this arrangement can't benefit us both."

"As you say."

"You shall be my attack dog." Hux must have seen something on Kylo's face because he tilted his head and smirked. "Did you think I was unaware of Snoke's opinion of me? The man was short sighted and arrogant. I won't make the same mistakes."

Kylo had his doubts, Hux had always been an arrogant man and now he had taken to wearing large gold rings and deep purple capes while forcing people to kneel before him on a throne. Still, if he was willing to do all of the work of running the Order and still let Kylo chase down Rey then it was the best possible scenario.

At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> The oath Kylo made is based off of a generic example of a medieval knights oath I found online.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver!](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
